JINX
by angel roxxi
Summary: Sharpay is an ordianry teenager with a dark past. When she finally gets a boyfriend, A brunette called Troy, she find out she is a witch. Now Sharpay is fighting against the world, but she is about to find out the real magic is within herself. Troypay. :
1. Trailer

**JINX**

**The Trailer**

* * *

**A dark history...**

_Shows a girl touch a book in a dark room._

"Who am I?"

**falls upon one girl...**

_Shows Sharpay laughing and tossing her blonde hair._

_Shows Gabriella eyeing a brunette, while Sharpay follows her gaze._

"He's so hot!" Gabriella says.

"Totally."

**Sharpay...**

_Shows Sharpay entering a castle._

"Wow!"

**And its the worst thing that happened in centuries...**

_Shows a girl transforming into a witch._

"World...prepare to die!"

**But the real witch inside her...**

_Shows Sharpay on the floor, crying._

"Why me?"

**Is about to come out...**

_**Dark, daring music.**_

_Shows Sharpay come above the sky while Gabriella watches in fear._

"No! Sharpay!"

**But will it stay with her as her destiny?**

_Shows Sharpay crying to Troy._

"I can't do it Troy!"

"Why not?"

"Its...I'm a witch!"

**Starring...**

** Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy, amazed and scared._

"A witch?!"

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay, as a witch, raising up in the sky._

"Sorry Troy!" She whispers.

**Vannessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella smiling._

"Cheese!"

**Lucas Gabreel as Ryan Evans**

_Ryan puts his hand over Gabriella and smiles at Sharpay._

"We are together!"

**And Dark Bloom as Viara Kovan**

_Viara flies with Sharpay int the sky._

_Sparks fly in the air._

"We'll be friends, no matter what!"

**In..**

_Shows Sharpay smile at Troy._

"Sharpay."

"Troy."

**JiNX**

_Shows witch Sharpay land on the floor._

_Shows Sharpay transform back._

_Shows Troy run to her and hug her._

"Sharpay! I missed you so much!"

"Me too Troy, me too."

**Coming Soon to Fanfiction...**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy kissing._

_Fireworks burst in the air._

_Shows fanfiction logo._

"I love you Troy."

"Me too."

_Shows Sharpay as a witch._

_Shows Sharpay shopping._

**JINX**


	2. Gabriella's Crush

**

* * *

**

JINX

**Chapter One**

* * *

"He's hot." Gabriella Montez commented. Her rich brown hair soaked in the sunlight, creating a warm glow around her.

Sharpay Evans, Gabriella's best friend, followed her friends gaze. Which was fixed on a young brunette. Sharpay glanced at Gabriella, who was now staring at something out of the window.

"Totally." Sharpay agreed. The sun shone straight at her, making her glint.

"Huh?" Gabriella said, unaware of Sharpay's presence, once again. "What was that Shar?"

"GABBY!" Sharpay sighed. "You have been staring out the window at my brother for the past few...I don't know...HOURS?!"

Gabriella didn't respond, just kept staring at Ryan Evan's tanned face, laughing with his friends, Xaiver, William and Jhon. They were her ex-boyfriends.They were also with the other brunette from earlier. Gabriella was dreaming when Sharpay's blonde hair and tanned face popped up infront of her. She had a strange, weird expression on her face. A sort of 'I-need-an-explanation-right-now-or-else-you-will-get-it-from-me'.

Gabriella shifted her face from the window of Clique Cafe, so she could look at Sharpay. Oh, no. Sharpay had caught her, again! Why couldn't she save the staring for class. Embarassed she turned to SHarpay's questioning face, looking down at her mocha shake, without a word.

"So..." Sharpay started, before breaking to the point. "WHY were YOU staring at MY BROTHER??"

Quickly, Gabriella answered. "I was thinking about his birthday this week."

"Uh...Gabby," Sharpay began. "Ryan's birthday is not until 3 months!"

"Oh." Gabriella answered, blushing a deep, dark shade of crismon.

Sharpay sighed. "Just get to the point, Gabbs?"

"He's hot. 'Kay. I told you. Now stop it already." She muttered.

"I guessed so much, but I didn't thing you'd have the hots for hime!" Sharpay laughed. "Anyway look. He's coming with that brunette."

Sure enough, Sharpay was right. Ryan and the brunette Sharpay called 'hot' was heading straight to Clique Cafe. Whe they came in, Ryan spied Sharpay and Gabriella and headed towards them. Ryan reached the table first and greeted Sharpay.

"Uh, Gabby?" Ryan began.

"Yeah?" She asked, briskly.

Ryan stammered for a second, before continuing. "I need to talk with you...In private."

Ryan and Gabriella walked off, depp in chat. Sharpay smiled. Then she noticed the brunette had taken a seat infront of her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Sharpay smiled. "Why hasn't Ryan mentioned you before?"

The brunette laughed, "I'm new to the town and Xaiver is my cousin, so I sort of met him just today."

Sharpay nodded and smiled. "So whats your name?"

"Troy." He replied. "Yours?"

"Sharpay." She answered, dazed.

"Nice name." Troy said. "Nice seeing you too."

"Same here." Sharpay agreed.

"I have to go now." Troy said, pointing a finger at Xaiver's mum. "Maybe I'll see you again some other time? Maybe tommorow? 7:00? We can have a double date."

"With who?" She called to Troy, who was nearly at the door.

"With your bro." He yelled, before disappearing.

_What makes him think that? _Sharpay thought. _Oh well! Who cares! I have got a date! Finally! A real live date! And not with some geek, with a actual hottie! And he's a brunette. Thats a plus side, right?_

Suddenly Gabriella came in with a really happy face. _Too_ happy. Then she noticed Ryan holding her hand. Now what was that about??

"So how did it go with Troy?" Ryan asked.

"Fine. We got a date tommorow at 7." Sharpay said, completley forgetting toadd any details. "So whats with you guys. You look happy."

Ryan put a hand over Gabriella. "We are together!" Gabriella squealed.

"Isn't it marvellous?" Ryan asked himself.

Gabriella smiled. "Sure is." She said, as Ryan kissed her.

"I'm going to puke!" Sharpay said. "Really!"

**Did you like it? R & R please!**

**Roxxi**


	3. A Failing Trip

* * *

**JINX**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Sunday Morning_

_6 am,Gabriella's house_

A sleepy brunette tossed around on her blue, satin bed. Her blue cell phone, rang loudly, filling the air with vibrations. The brunette tossed over, letting her blanket slip off. Then she muttered something and pulled it back on. Then the brunette reached over to the left side of the bed, grasped some air and turned over. A few moments later, the cell phone started to ring again. Finally, she reached over to the cell and put it to her ear.

"Hello...?" She said, groggily.

_Sharpay's House_

Sharpay reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a pink dress with shiny frills and a feather boa in the colour of hot pink. No. Then she pulled out a few other clothes, eyeing them carefully. No. No. No. No. She had to pick something _perfect_. If she was going on her first date, she had to look good. Nothing in the wardrobe was good for a date. She put on the first dress, stuffed the clothes inside and reached for her cell. It was time for a mall crawl!

* * *

**Gabriella:** Hello...?

**Sharpay: **Hi! Good morning!

**Gabriella: **Sharpay! What now??

**Sharpay: **Uh...? Well, we are going to the mall! Duuuhhhh!

**Gabriella: **What? Now? In the morning??

**Sharpay: **Yeah. What o you excpect? It's for the double date today!! So are you coming?

**Gabriella: **What? You kidding? NO WAY!

**Sharpay: **C'mon!

**Gabriella: **NO!

**Sharpay: **Don't you want to look good for Ryan?

**Gabriella: **Yes but...

**Sharpay: **Well, I've had to put up with him my whole life and one thing I know about hime is he likes girls who dress to impress. Well, yeah.

**Gabriella: **Well...

**Sharpay:** Please? I'll buy you a mocha afterwards!!

**Gabriella: **Okay.

**Sharpay: **YES!!

**Gabriella: **But...

**Sharpay: **WHAT??

**Gabriella: **Chill. I was going to say give me time to change.

**Sharpay: **Sure. I'll meet you at 7, outside your house. I'll pick you up in my convertible. See ya.

**Gabriella: **Bye.

_Sunday Afternoon_

_12:00, Mall_

_Food Court_

Sharpay slid into seat 15, across Gabriella. She sighed, deeply. They had been at the mall for 5 hours and they had found this much: nothing, zada. Sharpay went over to the Pizza Hut stall, and said hello to her friend at the stall, Daivik.

"Hey Daivik." She said, warmly. "Can I have a large cheese pizza, make that extra cheese, and hmmm...2 mochas. Thanks. We're at Table 15. Tut."

She thrust her credit card forwad and wondered what they should do next. As Daivik handed back the credit she wondered maybe they should get a boquet of roses. That would pass time. Her stomach rumbled, deeply. Boy, was she hungry.

"I can't believe it!" Gabriella sighed, putting her hands on the table. "Five hours and what have got? NOTHING!"

"Calm down Gabbs." Sharpay told her, soothingly. "A good outfit takes time. And a good shopper never gives up!"

She tried to sound cheerful, and smiled when the pizza arrived. "Now eat up, hows about after this we get a boquet of roses? That should cheer you up."

"Mmmppphhh!" Gabriella said, through her chewing mouth. She swallowed the pizza and added, "I'm feeling better already!"

**--**

**Did you like it? R&R!**

**Roxxi**


End file.
